INSANEO
by PyritFufu
Summary: Turn to channel 32834729384, where you'll find the newest reality TV show-INSANE-O! LOTR and POTC crossover. Watch it! :D
1. Episode 1IntroducSHUN

R&R would be sooooooooooooo special to me and I'll remember you forEVER!!!  
;p TAKE NOTE: THIS FIRST CHAPTER GOES KIND OF SLOW BECAUSE IT'S AN  
INTRODUCTION.IF YOU'LL READ IT YOU'LL GET IT, GOT IT? :D  
```````````````````````this is a POTC and a LOTR  
crossover```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I present to you..INSANEO!!! THE NEWEST REALITY TV SHOW!!! :D  
  
Day One: SUBJECT ENTERY  
Test Subject: ALL  
  
INTRODUCTION:  
--Insaneo is a TV show that sticks around 15 people in one padded room with  
straightjackets. For TWO YEARS they are left absolutely alone, expect for a  
zoo keeper who sticks fruit roll-ups through slits for meals. After 2 YEARS  
of residing there, it's the camera's cue to show millions of veiwers what  
these people are up to. Whoever is reported to go insane will be brought to  
the floor above. WHOEVER STAYS SANE THE LONGEST WILL WIN A  
100,000,000,000,000 PRIZE! The point is to observe behavior patterns. And  
its kinda funny. Haha. Ha.  
  
30 November 2003.  
  
Dr. Smithers: Why, hello.veiwers of Insaneo. I'm in the Derder's nest, the  
floor above the padded room. This week is especially interesting! Hardyhar!  
I mean.yes. For three weeks, 12 subjects were left alone in the dark in a  
20x20 padded room for 2 years. They were left in straightjackets the last  
time we saw them. For a week, we will be bringing 2 people out of the room  
and interveiwing their.messed up minds. Hardyharhar!! Subjects for this  
week: Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins, Elizebeth  
Swann, Legolas Greenleaf, Jack Sparrow, Gandlaf the Grey, Borimir, Gimli  
the whatever, Aragorn; last name unknown, Will Turner. Er.no one has gone  
insane.yet. So, stick with us soon! Er. Yeah. OK. I know this was only 10  
minutes but it doesn't mean you have to be watching this TV screen. OK now.  
  
Who will be the first to go insane? What's the point in this?! Will I stop  
eating Electric Blue Raspberry flavored Fruit Roll-ups?! More of chapter 2  
coming SOOOOOONN!!! 


	2. The first losers!

Hardyharhar!! Hey guys. Hope you like my..(dundundunnnnnn..) chapter. Aha.  
AHA. AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!! *ahem* yes. So here it is. OH! And reveiws will  
be sooooo nice. NICE I TELL YE!!  
Day 2  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
11 December 2003  
  
Dr. Smithers: Glad you guys are watching the official starting episode of  
Insaneo. Yesterday and today, two people were reported to go insane.  
Boromir of Gondor.? *squints at script* appeared to have the weakest  
intellect. Here is a short video tape two years ago of Boromir.  
(Tape)Boromir: Um.hello. I moose my hair every morning and I like chocolate  
mousses and I um like mooses.  
*tape ends*  
  
Dr. Smithers: Now we present Boromir.  
  
Boromir: *jumps on chair* MY SWINE! THE SWINE IS MINE!!!  
  
Dr. Smithers: *glasses falls off* uh-  
  
Boromir: *rips chair and eats stuffing out of it* BACK OFF OF THE SWINE!  
ENIWS ETH FO FFO KCAB!!  
  
Dr. Smithers: Boromir! Calm yourself! Er.I'm not an exorcist so------  
  
Boromir: *starts eating hair* Filthy humans.  
  
Dr. Smithers: *swallows* hello, Boromir. How did it feel to be locked up in  
a cage such as---  
  
Boromir: *throws up stuff* MY SWINE!! MY SWINE!! *pounces on Dr. Smithers*  
  
*channel blankout*  
  
Dr. Smithers: *looking beat-up* Thanks for staying in tune. The second  
person to go insane is but a blacksmith named Will Turner. First, observe  
the video tape and notice the changes.  
  
(Tape)Will Turner: *holds up hand in a scout honor motion* On my honor I  
will try to serve God and my country, to help people at all times, and to  
live by the girl scout law!  
  
*tape ends*  
  
Dr. Smithers: Welcome, Mr. Turner.  
  
Will: Man, why's you talkin' like that, 'sound like white folk!  
  
Dr. Smithers: *is shocked* Uh. Hello, Will.  
  
Will: 'S'up, dawg. And call me Willz Shiz, homie.  
  
Dr. Smithers: Ok, M-Willz Shiz--------  
  
Will: Just changed mah mind, Smithaly. Call yo homie Zhizzy.  
  
Dr. Smithers: Er, Zhizzy. Tell us about your 2 year stay in a  
straighjacket.  
  
Will: I tell ya what, Smithaly Shizally, fo those 2 yeas my shizzle's gone  
bizzizzle!  
  
Dr. Smithers: W----  
  
Will: Man, though, I tell ya what, Smitha, those damn fruit roll ups had me  
goin'!  
  
Dr. Smithers: *looks exhausted* Yes, Will, do tell about your food.  
  
Will: Dang, dawg, what you put in dose thangs? Everywun 'a my homies was  
shittin' up a storm like a mad house, Smith-o.  
That thurrrrrrrr was an interestin THANG!  
  
Dr. Smithers: Uh. Wil-Zhizzy, I'm sorry to break the news to you, but  
profanity on TV is a no-no.  
  
Will: Sounding like white folk again, homie; dang it dawg, I can fuc****  
*the beeper on TV was partially late* use profanity on TV if I want to,  
Smithally bizzle!  
  
Dr. Smithers: Uh, one last question, er, Zhizzy, before we go. You do know  
that you haven't won the 100,000,000,000 dollars, right?  
  
Will: .what?  
  
Dr. Smithers: Uh, yes---Zhizzle you frizzle on the chizzle whatever your  
name is.  
  
Will: WHAT?! You mean you old white man just bring me up to this---?!??! OH  
MAN you ganna get it! Get yo dukes up and sh----  
  
*Will is carried away by paramedics*  
Dr. Smithers: Don't worry, these freaks are going under special care in the  
um hospital or something. Well, 2 people off the list: Boromir and Will.  
Stay tuned for next time: who will be next?  
WHOO! My eyes hurt. Thanks for y'all who reviewed! I was actually surprised  
that some people reveiwed on the first day. STAYA TUNEDA FOR A THE NEXTA  
CHAPTERA!! My fingers hurt. But that's ok! I had Subway for lunch!!  
Bwahhahahahahha!!!! 


	3. The second loser!

Hardyharhar!! Hey guys. Hope you like my..(dundundunnnnnn..) chapter. Aha.  
AHA. If this story offends you guys, don't read it!! Geez!! One person was  
complaining about "discusting tones of racism." ? yeah, ok. That's just the  
way the world is, lady!! Hehe. Sorry! Anyways!! :D  
Day 3  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
3 January 2004  
*weird little alien music is playing*  
Dr. Smithers: *eating doritoes and is cussing while they're getting his  
make-up done*  
Camera man: er.  
Dr. Smithers: yeah yeah shut the f-*beep* thing *beep* in the h-  
*channel goes blank*  
*sometime later*  
Dr. Smithers: Welcome back, veiwers of Insaneo! Sometime earlier this week  
we've had a case of insanity. Today they are sadly put out of the picture.  
The third one to report insane is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. For a BEFORE  
and AFTER affect, a tape of Aragorn from two years ago will be shown to you  
all.  
(Tape)Aragorn: I shall thwart evil! Die!! *kills the camera*  
Dr. Smithers: and now welcome Aragorn!  
*Aragorn enters on an 'invisible horse'*  
Dr. Smithers: Welcome, Aragorn.  
Aragorn: Howdy-doo to you, stranger.  
Dr. Smithers: Now, Aragorn.do you realize you're the third person to lose  
the 100,000,000,000 dollars?  
Aragorn: *burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp* mighty apoligize, partner.  
Dr. Smithers: *slowly turns head towards camera*  
Aragorn: *burp burp glughg blurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp* Dang,  
Hidalgo! Your chili is tearin' me up!  
Dr. Smithers: Ok, well, Aragorn. Tell us about your time down there. In  
your straightjacket. How did it feel? Did you feel like an.animal?  
Aragorn: An animal? You right down know I'm an animal, Hidalgo, buddy. Hi-  
ho, Silver! *slaps butt and gallops across the floor*  
Dr. Smithers: ehe.  
Aragorn: mustang's too small fer the OCEAN O FIAH!!  
Dr. Smithers: Er.Aragorn. Can you recall memories of life from before-  
Aragorn: Ganderbuilt, Hidalgo. Remember them beans we ate under the stars  
together?  
Dr. Smithers: ok. Well.  
Aragorn: *burps through nostrils* Dangit, them chilis!  
Dr. Smithers: BILL!! I can't do this anym-  
*channel goes blank*  
Aragorn: -and do my laundry, Smithers! *whip whip!*  
  
Sorry it was so short. Now, the big question is`````WILL I FIND MY RICE  
KRISPY TREAT SITTING UNDER MY BED?!?!?! Stay tuned, folks. Look out for  
chappy three. IT'LL BE MORE INTERESTER BECAUSE BECAUSE IT JUST WILL BE!!  
Who will win??? Noooooobodyy knowwwws. 


End file.
